Behind their masks
by bloomscool
Summary: Pink Diamond was reckless, she ended up hurting so many people possibly on accident. Let's look at the three sisters she left behind and their relationships.
1. White Diamond

**This is what I think went on with the other three Diamonds relationships with each other and Pink. Disclaimer I own nothing.**

As a Diamond it is expected of you to be calm, commanding, respected. You can't show weakness, you can't cry in front of your Gems unless it's in front of Gems that can't tell everyone like a Pearl or Zircon or in front of a fellow Diamond. If you show even the faintest hint of weakness you run the risk of Gems becoming weak themselves. Yellow understood this best, she learned so quickly that it was almost terrifying. She was a terror in battle; she took to commanding other Gems in battle instantly. I gave her full command of the military within a year and a little after that she had her first colony. Of course I didn't show how proud I was until she reported that the colony was complete. Showing too much pride runs the risk of one wanting it all the time. But perhaps I showed too little pride… it used to be that Yellow would contact me every time she wanted to report a small victory and though I wouldn't show it I was pleased to hear from her but over time she'd only call when she'd pick a new planet and when that planet was colonized then she'd only call to say she completed a colony. After what had happened with the Earth Yellow then ceased all contact with me and would instead send me reports about new colonies like she was just another one of my Gems. I'd call her and we'd talk for about a minute before she'd hang up. Last I heard Rose Quartz was brought to Homeworld for a trial and Blue was apparently supposed to tell me about the trial. There was nothing else, no explanation on how it happened or anything just that there was a trial. I miss her reports.

Blue Diamond was more complicated; she had a powerful personality though she was more willing to show emotion. I didn't make her for battle I made her a diplomat, it took a while longer than Yellow to get Blue ready for her first colony. I tried to instill an air of emotionlessness in Blue but it never completely stuck. I was strict with her; I always pushed her to do all things with absolute perfection. But maybe that was the problem, she was once eager to talk to me but when Blue began getting colonies she limited our talks to whenever she'd pick a colony and when she'd finish it then she'd only call to tell me in person that she finished a colony then she'd send in reports and now she has her Gems send in reports. I try to call Blue and even leave her messages but she's always too busy to respond. Blue always used to bring her problems to me, now I'm lucky to hear of those problems thousands of years after they've been solved. When I heard about the trial I asked her why I wasn't told about it and she said that only those who cared about Pink Diamond benefited from it. She then went on to say that the only reason I helped with the corruption blast was because some Gems rebelled and not because Pink was shattered. Blue didn't let me respond, she left the conversation after saying her piece. I wish I could say sorry to her.

I guess deep down I missed having a Diamond constantly ask me questions so I made Pink on a whim, first mistake. She was so small compared to us but that's ok, a Diamond just has to lead. However while the other two Diamonds could keep their emotions in check Pink was a big ball of energy. I didn't show it but I enjoyed the time we spent together. I thought I was doing rather well; I didn't push her away at the very least however I could tell that I just wasn't showing her the right kind of affection. Then Blue and Yellow brought her to me, Pink was requesting a colony and it was a rather interesting request. Pink explained that since she was allowed to live then other defective Gems should live perhaps on a planet that none of us wanted. Pink felt that off colors and defective gems might be able to serve some purpose so she wanted a colony full of them so that she could figure that purpose out. Yellow seemed a little interested in this idea and Blue was looking at me expectedly. I'll admit it is an interesting idea but as I told her we can't afford to waste time or resources on off colors or defects. Gem instinct forces us to need to constantly reproduce. I just sat there as Pink's face fell, I could hear her whisper, "Then am I a waste of time?" Blue's hood covered her eyes as Yellow looked down and apologized for wasting my time. After that day Blue had her visit a lot less and that was just to sit in on the meetings. I wanted to tell her how sorry I and that her idea would be implemented someday but something inside me prevented me from speaking. The last time I saw her I let her have the Earth. Then I heard she died in a war I somehow didn't know was taking place. She didn't even want me to help her! After that I closed myself off, this whole thing happened because I was listening to my feelings. Emotions are a useless distraction. But then… why do I feel so empty?

 **Hope you liked it.**


	2. Yellow Diamond

**Next up is Yellow. Disclaimer I own nothing.**

White Diamond was my guide when I first emerged; she taught me how to lead armies and fight. I used to call her all the time and though she never said anything I decided that constant calls to a fellow Diamond where not appropriate for a leader to do so I called less, her lack of reaction made me realize that I shouldn't waste her time just to tell her in a video that I chose a colony and completed it so I wrote and sent the reports instead. Sometimes she graces me with a minute of her time but I feel bad about wasting her time so I end the call early. White is hard to please but that's good, a Diamond is supposed to be perfect. If I'm less than perfect then she has a right to be disappointed. But if that's true than why do I feel so bad?

I was tasked with showing Blue how to lead armies, she was always really quiet and observant. Sometimes she'd ask me a bunch of questions at once and though I didn't show it I really did like it. Blue may seem cool and confident but really the pressures of leading do take its toll. When she was given her first colony I could tell that she was nervous so I gave Blue a file with tips on how to make it a successful colony. Sometimes Blue would call me and talk about how hard the pressure was and how she wished I was there to help. I'm not sure if telling her to just buckle down and keep going was actual advice but it seemed to work. I guess she just needs a little extra motivation sometimes. I just don't like to see her sad, that much I'm willing to show at least.

White Diamond had Blue and I help to teach Pink the ropes, the three of us agreed to switch weekly. Whenever I had her, after lecturing her on different battle tactics, Pink would bombard me with a thousand different questions and beg me to let her do something then I'd tell her to just sit next to me and pay attention or go explore outside. At first she'd sit next to me and hum or whistle until either I let her do something or I was done with work. After a few times though she began to go outside and explore often for hours at a time then I'd have to send a search party out and scold her upon her return for leaving without an escort. I didn't like how Pink made me feel sometimes, Diamonds should not be feeling worry especially not on such a high level. Pink went to great lengths to impress me, once she even created the Rose Quartz gemstones in secret. I scolded her for doing an unauthorized project but of course I allowed her to keep them… I should've shattered them all. When the Rose Quartz rebelled I became concerned that the whole line was defective as the first one to emerge betrayed Homeworld so I told Pink to bubble the rest and keep them in the zoo until the war ended at least. She argued that they should be at least allowed free reign of the zoo but I told her it was too risky. We got into a heated argument; I was tired and already getting stressed from the war and she was getting overly emotional. Pink accused me of being a control freak who was angry that she made something that was actually good and I snapped and said that since they were in her likeness that meant something was wrong with them then I destabilized the forms of the Rose Quartzes that where present and told her to bubble them all by the end of the day or they'd be shattered. That was the last time we really spoke. I wish I spent more time with her, I wish I had listened to her. I miss her questions, her stories, her ideas. I'm so sorry Pink.

The trial is over and now we search for Rose Quartz, Blue and I agree that Zircon's case made sense so now we are looking to question Rose to find out what's really going on. Though she tries to hide it my Pearl is trying to recall something, maybe something about Pink's missing Pearl. She'll inform me in private if she remembers anything. Still though, I saw Rose's gemstone. It was the same shape as the other Rose Quartz gemstones. So why did looking at her form make me feel sad?

 **I believe that deep down Yellow knows that Pink is Rose but it's more on a subconscious level.**


	3. Blue Diamond

**Now for Blue, disclaimer I own nothing.**

White Diamond can be heartless at times, she sees even her fellow Diamonds as mere extensions of herself. At first I thought it was just her being demanding or maybe I was wasting her time with pointless calls about my problems so I limited them more and more until I finally accepted that White just didn't want anyone wasting her time with anything. Sometimes she calls me or leaves a message but I don't respond, if White can't have any of her time wasted then I can't have my time wasted responding to her. I thought that maybe she was changing when Pink emerged, Pink was so small and we were getting tired of wasting resources by shattering off colored Gems so I thought that maybe her purpose was to find some use for them. When I saw her manipulate plant life I became more convinced that White Diamond had some huge plan for her. When Pink came to her with the plan for a colony with defective Gems she had shown her true colors. White didn't even try it out nor did she consider the resources we'd be saving on if we took Pink's offer. I doubt we'll ever be close.

Yellow was my guide, she allowed me to learn on my own with some small tips. Yellow always supports me, even regarding White Diamond. We formed a bond that would allow us to know how to calm the other down. Sometimes Yellow is strict, sometimes she can get overly angry. Sometimes it feels like Yellow doesn't care about Pink but then I remember that she's just putting up a front. She's been a great comfort to me these last five thousand years. Even now, Yellow is helping me look for Rose Quartz so we can learn the truth behind Pink's shattering.

I was the closest with Pink, during our visits I made sure that she was with me at all times and that she never left my sight without an escort. But perhaps I was too controlling, looking back she sometimes looked a little sad. I taught her everything I knew about diplomacy, how to sway Gems to your side with a few words. I drilled the history of Homeworld into her for hours on end; I had her sit in on meetings that would often take all day. When she got her first colony I was so worried that something bad would happen that I made plans for all of the buildings and even her zoo. About a day or two before she died Pink begged me to just let the Crystal Gems have the Earth. I told her that she couldn't back out of the war; she needed to finish the colony. Pink then insisted that I at least allow her Amethysts and Beta Gems to live in her zoo, I explained that the Amethysts and some of the Jaspers would be a part of her army. Pink argued that she didn't want an army or a colony; she just wanted her Gems to be happy. I told her that she'd get an army and a colony just like the rest of the Diamonds. Pink then said that they were her Gems and if she wanted them in her zoo then she had that right. I tried to get her to calm down; I told her that she needed to take responsibility for her colony. Pink snapped back that despite it being her colony she had little to no say in anything regarding it. She wanted to design her structures but she couldn't, she wanted to just let the Crystal Gems have the Earth but she couldn't, she designed the zoo but I changed the plans, and now that she wanted her Gems to live in the zoo she found that she couldn't do anything. Before leaving the room I remember hearing her whisper, "If you and Yellow wanted this colony for yourselves then you should've just taken it." Mere moments before I got news of her death I got a message with one final plea from Pink to allow her Gems to live in the zoo and for the perfect Jasper to be given to Yellow. Before I could reply I got the call from Yellow. I still remember that day perfectly, I must've listened to a hundred different reports on what had happened. When I finally had a moment of peace I cried, I had never cried before but I did that day. I constantly think about how I should've just given those Crystal Gems the planet, how I should've told her how proud I was of her and how much I loved her, how I should've been there with her that day! Now all I can do to even begin to atone for that is by protecting her legacy. I will take care of her zoo and her Gems and maybe someday I will find peace.

Now the trial is over and Yellow is launching an investigation into what had really happened that day. We have to be discreet about it; we do not want to cause our Gems any undue stress especially not the Gems who had been there that day. We start by finding her Pearl, find her and we'll at least have a clue. Yellow decided that if we find that Rose didn't do it and if we find her then we'll negotiate a deal with her. My Pearl's outside my room, she's trying to see if she remembered where Pink's Pearl went. That's alright, not only will she inform me if anyone comes to see me but Pearl will tell me what she remembers. Right now I'm in my room, thinking about Rose in her new form and what Zircon had said. No one knew Pink would be where she was, her Gems had been setting up the campsite and where checking the perimeter and when they came back Rose shattered Pink and ran off. They didn't even know how Rose got past the Agates. Now I'm sitting here, my aura has flared up again. I close my eyes and try to calm down but I see Rose's new form showing me her gemstone. Why can't I get her out of my head? Why am I shaking and crying harder than I did when she was shattered? And why won't this aura dissipate?

 **I think that Blue also kinda realizes that she essentially saw Pink again but like Yellow it's subconsciously. Hope you enjoyed it; I might do a sequel to this when Steven reveals the truth to the Diamonds.**


End file.
